guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cathedral of Flames
So I got an item from the chest here, Exquisite Surmia Carving. Anyone know what it does? It has no value. Im at a loss as to what its for. Gandorf :It's needed to complete the quest, but strangely he doesn't seem to take it from you. --Macros 05:25, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::I thought that it had the be the relic just didnt understand why it was still in my inventory. Thanks. Gandorf I suggest taking "applying daze will make her easier to fight" off the notes, as it really won't. Conditions don't last long enough to make it worth applying afaik, and she's constantly running away so even if you could keep her dazed, she's constantly running away. --Loonsbury 05:17, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Worked wonders for me. Didn't get SINGLE a spell off the entire fight. I suggest a lengthier daze skill, coupled with a +33% increase in dazed duration mod.--4.243.41.161 11:53, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Power Meter? What exactly does her power meter do? I've seen that one of her skills will boost it, but first time I went through dungeon I had my minimap obscuring it and didn't notice it all. I basically just tanked/dazed/interupted and killed her like a regular critter. Sadie2k 18:50, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :It powers up by 20% per foe hit with Murakai's Consumption and once it's at 100%, she uses Murakai's Storm of Souls (which hurts) --Loonsbury 08:54, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Easily interrupted. Murakai's skills seem to have really long recharges; my only interrupt was "You Move Like A Dwarf!" and I was able to interrupt Consumption and Call, every time, save maybe once. She seemed to alternate, also, which means they're probably close to something like 20 seconds each. --Nunix 23:17, 5 September 2007 (CDT) note if u look on the ceiling in the grave stie u can see the murals of the gods. GREAT Strategy I Just Figured Out Have someone cast Great Dwarf Weapon on an Assassin with Locust's Fury and Critical Agility equipped, the high atttack speed causes knockdowns which interrupt Murakai. :did you test this or was it just a random thought because its too unrelyable in my opinion why not jsut take max crit stikres a bow critical accuracy max marksman crit agility etc and start shooting? Oh, I tested it all right. I just did the dungeon and I wondered why Murakai's spawns weren't happening. Then I realized she was getting knocked down every second. Then I noticed someone had put GDW on me, and I always do the CA + LF build. We barely even took any damage! Silver40596 20:07, 16 September 2007 (CDT) I just bring gwen as interupt mesmer - works a treat--XistdedOne 21:53, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Can we add a note that says it can be done with h/h, because i did it:Yesterday with my hammer Warrior--lorddarkflare 15:23, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Bringing 2 smite heroes and gwen as MoR interrupter works great for me. I bring the fire, earth and both healer henchies and I run a critical scythe build (although i rarely get to hit something before its all dead O.o)- using that tactic ive gotten through the dungeon several times with only 1 death yet.(silly h/h's standing in environmental hazards FTW) Most difficult part is the enchanted mobs due to their high armor rating, but flagging the NPCs and pulling them can help greatly. Hope this helps. 69.40.244.195 17:38, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Oh yeah, as to the charr list, I have not seen charr sentries, wardkeepers or avengers in about 10 runs.(The normal version, not the primary quest one) If they are indeed in the dungeon, they must spawn infrequently.(Don't want to edit the page in case someone has seen them) 69.40.244.195 17:50, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Remove light of deldrimor section? with me just about none of the locations were correct. I think it's completely random (or there are many possible spawn locations) Hans Maulwurf 17:14, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Completed with H/H Just completed on Normal mode with H/H - no issues / only died once in all 3 levels Party Warrior (ME) / x Hero Healers (WoH + Prot using SoR) / MM Hero / Fire Henchie (Cynn) / Monk Hencie (Lina) / 2 x Warrior henchie (Devona / Siler wing) Basically just pulled / faught each group 1 by 1 For the Boss Key i spiked the Boss and then grabbed the key. This is where i died due to all the spawns Final Boss was Easy Just stood there and pounded - did not attack the spawns, I had interupt for her attacks , she only got Storm of Souls of once (It did hurt lots) A Ranger would do wonders for interrupt as Storm of Souls is the only scary thing here Worked a Treat 82.43.228.232 10:19, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Morty It's a piece of cake in NM and with a little more effort you can complete it in HM with H/H as well. :I did it with only heros in NM, its really really easy.-- The Gates Assassin 04:49, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 600/smite works in this dungeon. Yay. After many runs of dying, 600/smite run WORKSi n this dungeon for certain, even on murakai. Thing is on murakai, you need to keep SB up as much as possible and pre-cast it so she can't cast Murakai's Storm of Souls. Use a normal skillset for Smiter, but use a different set for the 600. This is mine: This build rocks! :D this build is obviously for HM. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Monster Expet ( ) }. :Thanks for input, sign your comments tho! RT | Talk 19:46, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ur a little late to the party, 600/Smite has been being used since about a week after this build was written on October 21. Also happens to be that the maps on the page were taken from that build too. Ressmonkey 14:28, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Barrage Pet Great for Farming Normal Mode I solo farmed this with my Ranger last night using a barrage pet group and I blew through it in about an hour. Here is the team I used: My Character - Barrage/Pet Acolyte Jin - Barrage/Pet Margrid - Barage/Pet Pyre - Barrage/Pet For Henches, I took: Herta, Cynn, Mhenlo, and Lina This worked awesomely! The only part that gave me trouble was Tyndir Flamecaller on level 2. Tyndir and his party are camping on high ground in a narrow corridor and it was tough to get to them without getting nuked first. I had to keep flagging my heroes/hench out of the path of his AoE spells. Also, on level 3 when you get to the room with Murakai's Steward, flag all your henches and heroes just outside the doorway. Run in past the popups and aggro only Murakai's Steward. Run quickly back to where your party is flagged and he will follow you. You can then finish him off without having to kill all the popups or deal with the annoying poison traps. Make sure you use a long bow for maximum range and run back quickly. You may want to take a running skill for this section. When you get to Murakai, call target on her and let your party hammer and interrupt her while you keep an eye out for her servants. If she gets off a Murakai's Call, quickly target the closest servant and spam barrage. The servants will agro in a nice clump on your pets and you can take them out quickly while your party continues to hammer Murakai. Hope this helps. Good luck! Anthinok 19:19, 29 November 2007 (UTC) bug? An IP posted this: "The hidden treasures are not "bugged". This only happens when you aggro certain mobs or get the rewards from one treasure, causing the other to disappear. More testing is needed in this area. If interested in helping to map out rewards (for at least normal mode in levels 2 and 3) PM Big Foot Bob". --Shadowcrest 02:16, 11 December 2007 (UTC) I have just gone into the Cathedral of Flames level 3 area and the first time I used LoD skill near the entrance I saw there was the marker, when I went up to it and used the skill again it said I'd discovered a chest but the chest itself did not reveal itself. Beat ya I missed out on something rare. ;( House of Furyan Avatar of Balth Derv An AoB derv with Light of Deld, and Eternal aura completely pwns this dungeon. Just completed it in under 30 minutes with h/h. Me being the AoB tank. Ran a punishing shot ranger hero with 2 interupts, DH monk hero, and a rodgorts spammer ele. Cynn, Mhenlo, Devona, And Zho as henchmen. Kept Murkai from using any of her skills even once. --AceX212 05:52, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Restless Spirits? Someone has added restless spirits to the list of foes in this dungeon...i thought that was a friendly NPC in the sanctum cay bonus (see link), can anyone confirm (with screenshots) that there are foes named restless spirits in this dungeon?--Cobalt | Talk 11:36, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :The Master and Keeper are surrounded by some restlest ghost/spirits, but it may not have an article yet. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 12:14, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::The drop list for Sephis Axe claims they're in CoF too. Ezekiel [Talk] Hehehe I've done so many runs, yet I only noticed today that at the end of the first floor, it says "Defeat The Keeper!" That's another way of saying "beat the goalie" in soccer or football. So when we ran through the portal I was like "GOAL!" 14:48, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :... Lawl :) 1 - 0 --- -- (s)talkpage 14:49, 3 March 2008 (UTC) What's with Enchanted & Spiders in Hard Mode? Simply curious, why are Spiders & Enchanted always mentioned with regard to running HM? (yes, yes -- I know there are spiders and enchanted weapons in the dungeon, but why make a point to mention it?) : It is mentioned so you know that the run takes a little longer because you also farm those mobs for drops (and in lesser extend Deldrimor rep. points), instead of running as fast as possible towards the end chest. --Wesley 13:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::OK, thanks--was just thinking maybe in HM they have special drops, or something :::The spiders are actually because there are usually 1-3 hidden treasures in the lava pools they guard. 19:31, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Necromancer or Warrior? On this page you can see the icon of a necromancer, but when you click on murakai, it is noted that she is actually a warrior, because she drops warrior tomes! can anyone solve this, because now you don't know what murakai is... However, she spawns 'undead servants', so that would make her a necromancer, along with her spells and a warrior doesn't have any. I know it doesnt make much difference but it's still weird.82.72.233.33 06:53, 8 April 2008 (UTC) She could just be a Warrior primary with necromancer secondary. You cant cap from her so she can have two proffesions. Hidden Treasure bug on floor 3 fixed Unless I'm mistaken, the bug got fixed recently - it can be LoD'd right away now. -- 21:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) * It's still bugged for me today, even though I already aggroed the first group (but did not kill any monsters yet), as stated on the page. So simply aggroing is not a cure either. Maybe killing one monster or killing the Keymaster is the trick. I know that it was once not bugged for me when I killed the Keymaster first. Karya Foxstep 07:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Boss Room Anomaly There seems to be a spot in the boss room on the third floor near the point in the top of the "Lava Heart" before heading across the bridges. It seems to be a small circular area no larger than the end chest of the dungeon that you cannot walk on. The ground looks perfectly fine so I don't think it was a spot that the creator's made as an environmental blockage. The spot is there regardless of whether or not the end chest has spawned. Anyone else notice this "anomaly"?--Genprey 11:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Have you actually registered that account? A F K When 12:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Of course, check the page history. Also, you are offtopic. And phrased that unkindly. --◄mendel► 12:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) H/H Hardmode... impossible to beat her...she just one hit the full fucking party with that ridicules overpowered condition monster skill. 16:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Try using the flags to spread your party out so she can't hit everyone with it. —Dr Ishmael 16:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It just hits "all foes". Unless you flag them a compass away, you're going to be pummeled. Still, you should be able to survive it. --Vipermagi 16:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Murakai's Consumption is what fills her power meter, and it only hits foes within a certain distance of the target. So if you stay spread out, she won't fill her meter very quickly, and she won't be able to use "that ridicules overpowered condition monster skill" very often. I've beaten her, in HM, without her being able to use Storm of Souls even once because her meter never filled up. —Dr Ishmael 19:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your first comment implied you could counter the "rocms" directly by spreading the party (she can always hit everyone with it... provided she can charge it), hence my semi-confusion. --Vipermagi 19:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, I see - I used the pronoun "it" in my first comment to refer to something that hadn't been mentioned yet. That's what I get for posting comments before coffee. >.> —Dr Ishmael 20:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC)